forever and always
by my.name.is.JoJo
Summary: Aria is queen bee instead of Alison and nicer. Alison still is the one who goes missing. They still blind Jenna but it was Aria and Alison's idea.A secret is to be found out and a secret is to be hidden but when it all get too much...can it stay hidden? Summary bad story better.
1. Homeback together

**Summary: Alison and Aria are step-sister's but don't know it until –A tells Aria with a stolen DNA test. What if Alison was never the queen bee but Aria was? (Alison still is the one who goes missing)**

Aria was just getting back from Iceland, because of her dad's sabbatical. She was dropping Mike off at lacrosse tryouts and decided to stay. "Aria?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. "Hanna?" Aria asked. "Yea, it's me. We missed you," Hanna said. "I missed you too," Aria said walking over and giving the three girls a hug. "I can't believe it's been a year," Emily said. "Me neither. We were with her that night and now," Aria said "We're all apart," Spencer replied. "Aria! You're back," Noel yelled running over to the four sitting at the bleachers. "I'm back," Aria said. "Where's Sean?" Hanna asked. "Over with the boy's," Noel replied. "Thank you," Hanna replied then got up and started to walked over to Sean. "She dating him?" Aria asked. "She's dating him," Noel replied. "Can we talk...later?" Aria asked. "Sure," Noel replied then kissed her cheek to let her know she's welcomed back. Aria smiled and watched him run off to watch the tryouts.

"Aria? What are you going to talk to him about?" Emily asked. "I'll tell him then I'll tell you," Aria replied and sat down again. "So, how did Hanna and Sean happen?" Aria asked. "Well. There was a party that summer that you left and Hanna was sober and Sean wasn't," Spencer told her. "He admitted he liked her didn't her?" Aria asked. "Yea, he did," Emily replied. Aria smiled. "You knew!" Spencer laughed. "I knew because I was dating his best friend Noel," Aria replied. "You really know how to keep a secret," Spencer replied. "It's a speciality," Aria said. Aria looked over at the flirting couple and sighed. "You think it's over for good with you and Noel?" Spencer asked. "I think so, I mean, does he have a girlfriend?" Aria asked. "He never cheated on you Aria," Spencer replied. Aria smiled. "That's what you're going to talk about with him. You're going to see if he's seeing anyone," Emily said. "Yea, so?" Aria said. "So nothing," Emily replied. Aria smirked at how Emily still remembered that she wasn't to be questioned.

...

"So is Aria back for good?" Sean asked. Hanna looked down at the ground. "What?" Sean asked. "Every boy liked Aria when she was here and now. You're asking about her. It makes me feel insecure," Hanna replied. "I'm not leaving you for her. I'm asking for Noel," Sean told her. "Why does Noel want to know if she's staying for good?" Hanna asked. "She...is the hottest girl in school and Noel's ex girlfriend," Sean said. "Yea, she is going to be staying for good," Hanna replied with a sigh. "You're scared I'm going to dump you?" Sean asked. "Yea, I mean, you just said She is the hottest girl in the school," Hanna said. "I did like her until. She made me realize that I will never have her and then I started to fall for you," Sean said. "You...had a crush on Aria?" Hanna asked. "I was in grade 6 at the time," Sean replied. "Everyone had a crush on her at that time...and almost everyone still does," Sean added. "I remember that. I use to be called Hefty Hanna," Hanna told him. "Well she did have nicknames for everyone," Sean told her. "I know...Emily's was Killer," Hanna told him. "I know. She told me and Noel," Sean replied. "She hung out with you?" Hanna asked. "Yea she was Noel's girlfriend," Sean told her.

"HEY Sean! That's it for the tryouts," Noel yelled over to him. "Well I got to go," Sean said giving Hanna a peck on the lips then got up and walked over to Noel. "So who we putting on the team?" Sean asked. "Mike Montgomery. He tore up the field out there, James Cribb, he did the same as Mike and, ah these people," Noels said while looking at Aria across the field. "Yo, Noel, stop drooling over Aria. You had her heart back then you'll still have it now," Sean said noticing how off Noel seemed. "What if she found someone in Iceland," Noel told him. "She loved you, and those feelings just don't go away," Sean told him. "I hope you're right," Noel replied then walked over to Aria.

"Aria," Noel said catching up to her before she got in the car. Mike rolled his eyes. "Yea?" Aria replied. "How about you bring Mike home and meet me at the grille?" Noel asked. "See you in 30," Aria replied with a smile. Noel walked backwards with a smile on his face then turned around.

"Aria, are we going to get going or what?" Mike asked. "Ah, yeah, let's go," Aria replied while getting into the car. "I know he was your boyfriend and all but if he makes the team. He's going to be my team mate and that's just going to be awkward," Mike said. Aria laughed then turned the car on. "He is my boyfriend," Aria said with a smirk on her face then drove off to her home.

They were pulling up to her house when Aria told Mike to tell their parents that she as going out for a bit. Mike nodded and went inside and Aria quickly pulled out of the driveway and headed down to the grille.

Aria sat in her car reapplying her lip gloss when Noel pulled up. Aria got out and walked over to the door to the grille. "You just getting here or?" Noel asked. "I got here a few minutes ago, but I got busy," Aria replied. "It's nice that you're back," Noel said opening the door. "it's good to be back," Aria replied. They both took a seat.

"I missed you," Noel told her. "I missed you," Aria said with a smile. "Did you notice that this is the same booth we sat in on our first date?" Noel asked. Aria looked around and laughed. "I just noticed," Aria replied. "So, I got a question. But you have to answer it honestly," Noel told her. Aria nodded. "Did you meet anyone in Iceland that stole you're heart?" Noel asked. "Truthfully no. My heart belonged to someone here in Rosewood," Aria replied looking at him. "I was wondering if we could possibly pick up from where we left off." Noel asked. "I would love to," Aria replied. Noel walked over and slipped into her side of the booth. "I really missed you," Noel whispered. Aria looked at him and whispered back,"I'm here now." Noel took her hand. They didn't notice Hanna and Sean walk pass the Grille window.

...

"Is that?" Hanna asked looking through the window. "Yea, it is. My man got his girl," Sean said with a small smile on his face. "You knew he was going to do that?" Hanna asked looking at him with a small smile of her own and it showed that she as not longer insecure. "I knew he was taking her out but," Sean gestured towards the window. "I didn't know that's what he took her out for," Sean finished. "He loved her. She loved him," Hanna whispered.

...

Noel looked into her eyes. He got lost in them looking at her for what felt like eternity. He knew he was in love with her, he was scared that if he said he loved her she was going to say that, they maybe dating but she didn't love him.

Aria was looking into Noel's eyes. She wanted to tell him she looked him but was scared that he was going to say that, they maybe dating but he didn't love her. It would shatter her heart into a million pieces. She dated him for two years and again she was dating him.

"I love you," Noel said in a whisper. He didn't even know he said it but he did. "I love you to," Aria whispered back. Noel then realized he did and kissed her. Aria responded quickly, but then pulled back. "I was scared you were going to say, you didn't love me even though we were dating," Aria told him. "I always loved you and always will," Noel told her. Aria kissed him and he put his hand on her cheek,

-Noel-Aria-

"They do know they are making out in the grille right?" Hanna asked. "They know and that's why they are leaving," Sean said then quickly took Hanna's hand and acted like they were walking. "Hey Sean. Hey Hanna," Noel said when he seen them. "O hey," Sean said looking at them. Hanna looked at them entwined hands and looked at their faces. "Hi," Hanna said. "Hey Han," Aria replied looking at her with a smile. "Aria, you're not calling me Hefty Hanna. Are you sick?" Hanna asked. "No, but when I was in Iceland I changed. I am no longer going to call my '_friends'_ names," Aria said stretching friends. "Okay," Hanna said smiling at her. "Well we have to get going I'll see you later?" Noel asked Sean. "Yea," Sean replied. "Sean, Han? Can you take my car back to mine and then you can walk from there?" Aria asked. "Sure," Hanna replied. Aria gave Sean the keys and walked over to Noel's car and got in. Noel got in and started her up then drove off.


	2. Betrayal

First day of school…

Aria was back in school and Emily and her were walking into class. "I heard the new teacher is really hot," Emily said. Aria sat down and just took out her lip gloss she reapplied. Noel came into the classroom and snuck up behind Aria. "boo!" Noel said wrapping his arms around her. Aria jumped at first but then relaxed. "Hey," Aria said looking up at her. Noel met her lips and Emily just looked away. "Hey Noel! Can't keep your lips off her?" Sean asked coming into the class with Hanna. Noel and Aria broke apart. Aria smirked at him and Noel said "It's been a while and when you're almost at the three year mark with Hanna then you can tell me." Hanna smiled and watched as Sean walked over to Aria. "It's good to have the queen bee home," Sean said then gave her an awkward hug. Hanna looked away but didn't care.

Mona walked in. "Hey Han!" Mona walked over to them. Hanna looked down knowing Aria was going to say something. "Okay, for one do you remember me and if you do. Leave Hanna alone," Aria told her. Mona then realized Aria was back. Mona looked at Hanna for help but saw coldness in her eyes. "Don't tell me you were friends with that?" Aria said pointing to Mona. "I am not a that!" Mona blurted. "Could have fooled me," Aria said. Mona walked away feeling like she was just shut out by Hanna.

Aria looked at Hanna. "Really sweetie…while I was gone, you communicated with hermy's girlfriend," Aria said. Hanna looked away. Aria always knew how to make her feel bad. "Yea, I guess you can call it that," Hanna said. "Well at least back and you don't have to bother with it," Aria said then looked at the rest. "You all split when I was gone and you turn into a bunch of people who hang with the mob," Aria said. "We promise It was just for a year," Spencer said and Emily nodded. "It better be," Aria said then took her seat once again. She stood up when Mona came over. They all took their seats and watched as the new teacher walked in.

"Hello my name is Ezra Fitz, I will be you're new English teacher," Mr. Fitz said. He turned around and seen a girl he never thought he would see again. Aria. He met her when she was in Iceland. They went on a date or two before he figured out her age. "Holy Shit" Mr. Fitz said. Everyone turned and looked at Aria. Her phone rang. "S-sorry," Aria said then went to retrieve her phone. Mr. Fitz turned back to talking to the class while Aria looked at the text. _Liar…you think you can hide this from your boyfriend. You did have someone who stole your heart then broke it. Maybe he always fools with __underage__ girls just ask your dad –A _Aria looked around and seen no one was texting. "Alison," Aria whispered.

After school…

Aria and the girls were talking after school. "I got this weird text this morning," Aria said handing her I phone to the girls. They looked at it. "You did have a boyfriend in Iceland," Hanna said surprised. "I was depressed. I wanted nothing but to have a boyfriend. I was missing home. Lost. He stole my heart…then broke it…but then I realized I didn't like him at all…he was a rebound," Aria said with attitude. "It's okay, Noel did..see one girl while you were away and I think It was only to get dirt on you," Emily said. Spencer's head went down in shame. "You Spence?" Aria asked sounding betrayed. "I liked him and you were gone, I thought you would never find out," Spencer said giving Emily a death glare. "O shut up, you thought I wouldn't find out. There's nothing that goes on here that I don't know about, gone or not. I know that you're just saying that anyway to cover your tracks, it's not going to work," Aria said then walked away.

Aria jumped into her car and drove to the last person she wanted to see…Noel.

"That went well," Hanna said. "How could you…rat me out like that?" Spencer asked Emily. "I thought she deserved to know the truth," Emily told her. "She hates me now. It's not going to take long for her to replace me with Naomi or Riley!" Spencer yelled. "It's true Spence, nothing goes on here that Aria doesn't know about gone or not," Hanna said. "What do you mean?" Spencer asked. "Secrets have a way of coming out when you're still friends with the person that you betrayed," Hanna looked at her. "You're taking Aria's side?" Spencer asked. Hanna nodded. "She's my best friend you all are. But you had no right to go and start to date the ex. It's territory of the best friend. It could possibly end the friendship," Hanna said. "You know this because…" Spencer said. "Because I did it before, I lost the friend, Sean you know. I use to be friends with a girl named Sarah, Sean was her ex…I started to date him…ended the friendship…just remember, Aria ends the friendship with you. We all do," Hanna said then walked towards her mother's car that she was driving.

"Em, you don't think she hates me," Spencer asked. Emily being the one that always told her the truth "I'm not sure but it's true what Han said It is territory of the best friend. You go after Noel…It could possibly kill Aria because she's been with him for almost two years. They would have been three if she didn't leave. They love each other. I know and Hanna knows that he only went out with you because he wanted to know about Ar. He dumped you after he found out you had no contact with her." Spencer remember him dumping her all to clearly.

Memory…

"_Spence, this is wrong, you're Aria's best friend, she's my ex," Noel said looking at her with __fake__ sorrow in his eyes._

"_I know it is but, don't tell me you don't like it," Spencer said seductively. _

"_I don't like it, I love Aria, I always will, I know you were just the rebound and you will be the last girl I date unless it's Aria," Noel said then walked out of the park to Sean. _

End of memory…

"I have to go," Emily said

…

"Noel how could you?" Aria yelled at him. "How could I want babe?" Noel asked. "How could you date Spencer? She was my best friend. I thought you didn't go out with anyone while I was gone. Spencer even said you didn't!" Aria yelled. "I love you Aria. I was just with Spencer to see if she had contact with you! They wouldn't tell me anything!" Noel told her. "I don't care, I thought I knew you better than that…I guess not," Aria said then let one tear fall. "Don't cry over this," Noel said. "I love you, how could you?" Aria asked. "I didn't want to," Noel said. "All you had to do was call," Aria said as more tears fell. Noel felt bad. He never felt this bad since he failed the math test in grade 7. Noel walked over to her. "I love you Aria. Always have and Always will, don't leave me," Noel said looking in her eyes. Aria sighed. She could never be mad at him for long. But Spencer…she can. Aria looked at him and kissed him. "I'm not going to leave you, just don't do it again," Aria said. Noel smiled and pulled her into a hug.


	3. Body

**Note: I know the lines in the show are not coming from the people I have here Aria says what Spencer said and Spencer says what Hanna said. **

"Spence, you knew better," Hanna said. "I know but...I had a huge crush him when I was..." Spencer cut herself off when she seen a ambulance and three police cars pass the window with lights flashing. "What's going on?" Hanna asked. "I don't know but where finding out," Spencer said grabbing her keys and walking out the door to her car.

They followed the cop cars to the DiLaurentis' old house. "Omigod," Spencer said. Emily came running down the sidewalk. "Maya!" They heard her said. "I meant to call you," Maya said sadly. "I thought something happened to you," Emily said. "They found your friend," Maya said. "I knew she was back is she inside!" Emily asked excitedly. "Emily!" Maya said stopping her. Emily looked at her with confusion on her face. "They found Alison's body," Maya said. Emily shook her head.

Aria's car pulled up and she got out. "What's happening?" Aria asked Spencer and Hanna when she walked up to them with Noel behind her. "I think...they found Ali's body," Hanna said. Aria sighed. "I really thought that text was from her" Aria thought. Emily walked over to them. "They found her body," Emily said as tears streamed down her face. Aria finally let a tear fall. She turned around and hugged Noel. Noel held her tight while the other 3 hugged each other crying silently. "Drive me home," Aria whispered. Noel nodded. "You girls coming?" Aria asked Emily, Spencer and Hanna. "You want me to?" Spencer asked. "We need each other," Aria told her.

Hanna and Spencer got into Spencer's car while Emily jumped in with Aria and Noel. Aria turned on Alison's favorite song. How to save a life by The Fray. "Ali loved this song," Aria told Noel. Noel nodded and took hold of her had. Aria's and Emily's phones buzzed. Aria grabbed hers. _Now, don't worry I'll take care of you all...I promised her –A. _Aria knew from when she was 13 and getting text's from –A that she or he was lying. "Where here," Noel said. Aria got out and so did Noel and Emily. "Come on," Aria said.

"O Aria!" Ella said seeing her daughter come through the doors. "Already over the news," Aria asked. "Yea," Byron replied. Aria nodded then walked over to the couch along with her friends. "Can they crash here?" Aria asked. That made Ella and Byron worried. Aria never asked for anything. They nodded. Noel sat down next to Aria. Aria leaned against him. "You girls and Noel rest okay," Byron said walking upstairs. Hanna's phone rang. "Hello?" Hanna asked. "I heard what happened. I'm so sorry!" Said Mona. "I'm not your friend," Hanna said then hung up. "Noel...text Sean...Hanna's going to need him," Aria whispered.

... 3 days later...

Aria stood in the tower of the church of the funeral. "Was she a friend of yours?" Mr. Fitz asked. "What's it to you?" Aria asked hiding her emotions from her teacher. "I know...I'm a jerk, but I'm sorry," Mr. Fitz said. "Sorry for being a jerk or...from Alison?" Aria asked. "Both," Mr. Fitz replied. "Thank you," Aria replied. She had seen other people walk into the church. "I have to go," Aria said then walked down the stairs. Mr. Fitz watched her leave and a little bit of his heart broke.

"Aria," Jessica DiLaurentis said seeing her daughter's old friend. "Hi," Aria replied. "I'm so glad you could make it," Jessica said. "You welcome," Aria replied. "The front of the church with the other girls." Jessica said directing her where to sit. Aria nodded and walked there.

Aria felt a hand on hers. She must of been staring at the picture of Alison. Aria sat. "Can you believe what a scene this is?" Spencer asked. "She would've loved it," Aria replied. "You would've too if it was you," Hanna said. Aria nodded. Emily sighed. "Here," Hanna said handing her a flask. "I don't," Emily started but was cut off. "I think today you do," Hanna said. Emily sighed again.

...

Aria and the girls walked out they stopped when they were called out to by a cop. "Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna," He said. "I'm the officer that's looking into the disappearance of Alison. I'd just like to ask you what happened that night," He said. "We told the police what happened when she went missing," Emily said. "I know but this is no longer a missing person case...it's a murder. If you girls are not up to telling me what happened that summer. I assure you...I will find out," He said then walked away.

"You don't think he knows about?" Spencer asked. "No how could he?" Aria asked. Their phones when off. They tensed at it. They brought up their phones and looked at the text. _I'm still here bitches...and I know everything—A _They all read it out loud. They looked at it and dropped the arms down to their arms down to their sides with the phones still in hand.

**Shorter than the rest I know but please the other will be longer...until then review and give me Ideas on –A notes!.**


	4. Chapter 4

They all got to school on Monday and it seemed as if everyone was looking at them. Aria was so close to biting some ones head off if they came up to her one more time and said 'I'm sorry for your loss', she didn't need the pity from other people, and she most certainly didn't need it from her family that was calling none stop from all over and saying "my condolences" or "Sorry for your loss" It was becoming really annoying. "Hanna!" Mona said coming over as if the words that she had said to her wasn't said.

Aria looked at Hanna. "Ignore it and it will go away," Aria said then kept walking. The two girls laughed a real laugh while Hanna faked one. She looked at Mona's hurt face then turned to look at her friends. "I still can't believe she's dead," Aria said. She unlocked her locker and got the books for Chemistry. She looked as her friends got their books for their classes. "See you in English," Aria said then turned and followed Emily. They had that class together.

"So, who do you think killed her?" Aria asked Emily. She always had to ask her these questions because she could never lie to her.

"It could be anyone, it could even be you. But at this point I do not know," Emily said then walked into class and sat down at the desk in the back. Aria sat next to her and opened her book. She had seen Ben in the front.

"So, have you and Ben, actually done it?" Aria asked, wanting to know since the rumor had went out in seventh grade that they had done it. Aria seen how she just shook her head no then wrote down the date on her exercise.

Aria's phone went off with a text. _Girls' bathroom ASAP _There was no name at the end of it and it came up unknown number. She got up and walked to the girls' bathroom. She didn't know who it was. "Hello?" Aria asked walking into the room.

"Aria!" A girl Aria met in Iceland said. Her name was Jordyn.

"Jo!" Aria said then hugged her. She hasn't seen her since she left. She met her by going to her at her school, but she wasn't normal she was a gymnast like Aria was when she was in Iceland.

"We need you on the team. J.C quit and Marilyn got herself pregnant," Jordyn said. She looked at her appearance and noticed that she had more make up on then what she had on then she normally would.

"I have to get to class," Aria said then walked out and walked to class. She entered the class and everyone just stared at her. "Hello Mr. Daniels," Aria said then walked back to her seat. She smiled at Emily then sat down.

"Where'd you go?" Emily whispered.

"Bathroom," Aria replied then put the date in her exercise.

Flashback…

'_C'mon Aria, you can do this' she thought to herself while she was running to the vault. When she was in the air she was at least two feet above the vault and she was doing a twist. She did three and landed it perfectly. _

_Her friends came up to her and hugged her. She looked over at her friend Jacob and smiled. "Stop staring and go to the beam," Her coach said with a joking tone. He walked down to the bars and watched as Kassidy did her routine on bars. _

End of Flashback…

She was brought out of her memory because Emily started talking.

…

3:30 P.M.

"Hey Aria," Jordyn yelled from her car, when she seen Aria walk out of the school.

"Hey Jo," Aria said then unlocked her car. "I know the team needs me but I can't come back. Sorry," Aria said. She had seen her friends coming towards her so she switched gears. "Em, Han…Spencer," Aria said while waving them over.

They walked over to her. "Grille, now. I have something to tell you and some one for you to meet," Aria told them then got into the driver seat.

.

Part 1…I got tired so I gave you this. Short I know. An I know I promised you that this would be longer and it isn't and I'm sorry. Review.


End file.
